Fluttering Winds of my Past
by GhostfaceScylla
Summary: ONE SHOT Have you ever wondered what Sesshy's life might have been like before the start of the Inuyasah series? Well, I tried to answer that.... First chapter up, reviews and flames alike are quite welcome!


Wow, I'm slightly scared… entering into the world of Inuyasha Fandom is a freaky place to be. 

This story will be a collection of stories about the past of our favorite fluffy Sesshoumaru before the Shikon Jewel is broken. Basically, this story will primarily lie in the timeline between Sesshy's birth and the time that Inuyasha gets pulled off the tree by Kagome. What? Don't think sesshy has a life other than what we see? You may be surprised at what I come up with *evil grin*. This is just the prologue to the story, but you can make it an entire story by reviewing! R&R please!

Sesshy's point of view:

            You see me through the eyes of one so tinged with hate for me, of one who has nothing but contempt for my being. Possibly, my feelings are truly validated by my past experiences. The tree grows a certain way because of its roots, and so too I function because of the tendrils I have placed in the earth long, long ago. Through the eyes of Inuyasha, I look wholly unfeeling and treacherous. But perhaps, you do not witness the truest part of my soul. Perhaps you only see what the brother of mine wants you to see. This is my story and no one else's.  This is the tale of one so plagued with hate that it has seeded in his heart and corrupted his chance at happiness.

Back to third person POV: 

            The forest was a quiet, tranquil area of peace. It slowly breathed in and out, rhythmically and systematically giving peace to the world around it. It felt the light step of someone within it, someone wholly great and true. The eyes of the forest witnessed a lovely female with long silver hair dart through the canopy of leaves. Her feet were upon the ground but she barely made a sound. In her arms, she carried something close to her heart, something bundled up in a white silken cloth fit for royalty. Suddenly, her head darted to the side. She broke into a run, sprinting over the ground with effortless ease.

            Off in the distance, a battle cry could be heard. Spears whizzed through the forest tearing fragile leaves and foliage. Fifteen men emerged from the greenery, their clothes torn by twigs and leaves. One seemed to be the leader. His voice was gruff and he carried his long spear under his arm. "Where's that demon-witch?" He shouted. "We gotta find her and do away with her, she's a danger to the village!"

            Some feet away, the silver haired woman heard the villagers talking. She stooped down on the ground, her white kimono becoming dusty around the knees. Her black almond eyes glowed with the fear that one can only hold for the life of another. If one could have painted a picture of the embodiment of the moon within a person, she would have been that painting. She was such a beautiful and ethereal being. Her onyx orbs roamed the forest for signs of the eminent danger, fully aware of the horrible things about to take place. The sound of running feet came closer and she breathed hard, thoroughly exhausted after running so far. Out of her slender arms, she let tumble the bundle wrapped in silk. The form stood up, a boy of about three years dressed in a fine white kimono with red sleeves.

            The woman was crying now, and the little boy looked up at her, wholly confused. "Sesshoumaru, my dear," her voice was like sharp crystal and it tinkled among the leaves like a glass windchime. "I want you to turn around and run towards the west. Don't stop until you reach the next town, just keep running." She took the little form by the shoulders and shook him. "Promise me, no matter what you hear, you will not turn around." Sesshoumaru let his eyes roam about the forest, letting them rest anywhere but on his mother. "Promise me!" she almost shouted. 

            "Mother, I…I promise." Said the delicate child. She then brought her lips to his forehead and kissed him hard, holding him tight to her.

            "Sesshoumaru, you must grow strong… you must grow very, very strong, and you must learn to defend yourself against wicked humans. Do not trust the humans, my son, they will only seek to destroy you. Live, my only son, and grow strong!" With that, she released him and pushed him forward, causing him to begin to run awkwardly away from her towards the setting sun. 

            The demon woman stood up at the sound of the men. Her Kimono fluttered in the wind and she let a smile creep upon her face. Her boy would be safe, this she knew, and that was all she cared about. When the men caught sight of her, they raised their spears. "So you want to fight, do you?" she said in a sickeningly sardonic tone as she took off towards the north and away from Sesshoumaru. The leaves tore at her kimono, and then tore at her bare flesh as the men followed her. Suddenly, she felt her foot catch in a tree root and she went down on the hard ground. A snapping sound entered her ears and she felt the bone in her leg give way. Curling her body up in a ball she writhed in agony.

            Between forests and leaves, Sesshoumaru saw his mother go down. He saw the human men approach her, he saw them hold their spears up towards the air,  he saw the blood that stained her white kimono as they riddled her full of holes. She screamed her last gasping breath just before the horrible humans sliced her head off at the neck and held it up over them. He saw all of this, the moldable three year old, as he ran the other way towards an unknown destiny. Turning his head back towards his path, tears clouded his vision.

            "Mother…" he breathed between gasps. She had given her life and all that she owned to save him. She had given it up to the wretched humans, and for that, the humans that disgraced his mother's body and soul must pay. His amber eyes burned through the forest with hate. 

Soooo, whaddaya think? TELL ME! Even if it's a flame, leave me something!! ^_^  
if you want chapter two I gotta have some reviews! Till next time!

~Lara


End file.
